


Confession

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After a while, Jev had to start reminding himself André and him were not an actual couple, just really closed friends... right?(Post on Jev's Insta story from the past few days)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this just seemed like a very Jeandre way to get together ;)  
> And I have no clue what exactly they were playing rock-paper-scissors for, so my imagination filled in the blanks, which resulted in this very fic :3

“I call this room!” Jev yelled loudly as he ran upstairs in the apartment. The others were rushing around as well, but he didn’t care. He flopped down on the bed and stretched out contently, smiling as he heard the others argue over the other available rooms. 

He knew very well that one of the guys would have to sleep on the rather uncomfortable looking couch, and he was just glad it wasn’t him.

“Jev! Get down here!” someone yelled. Jev sighed and got up. He placed some random items of his throughout the space to ensure no one else would try to claim the room as theirs, and went downstairs.

Andre and Nicolas were standing opposite one another, in front of the entrance of one of the rooms.

“My room!” Andre said stubbornly. Nicolas chuckled and shook his head.

“Is clearly mine, take the couch, Lotterer.” he said. The two men glared at each other. Jev sighed.

“Alright, rock-paper-scissors it is.” he told them. Andre scoffed.

“That’s childish.” he said. Nicolas raised an eyebrow.

“Scared you’ll lose?” he teased. Andre’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine, I’ll play.” he grumbled. They both hid at either side of a protruding piece of wall so they couldn’t see the other just yet. Jev counted them off and laughed. 

Andre chose scissors,but Nicolas had gone for rock, and won. While Nicolas did his little victory dance, Andre pouted.

“Fine.” he said, dropping his stuff near the couch. Jev walked past and patted his back for a moment.

“You’ll live.”

~~

It was already late when Jev finally tumbled into his bed, tipsy from the wine but very content. He was already almost asleep when the door opened, bright light from the hallway streaming into his room. For a moment, he feared the other guys were playing a prank on him, but when he sleepily glanced up, he saw only Andre leaning against the doorframe.

“Have mercy on me?” Andre said, pouting at him. Jev groaned but shifted to the side, patting the free side of the bed. Andre grinned and rushed closer, dropping down on the covers next to the Frenchman.

“You’re the best.” he mumbled, squeezing Jev’s arm for a moment.

“Yes I know, now shut up” Jev said, swatting his hand away. Andre chuckled.

“Night Jev.” he murmured. Jev hummed and reached over to pat Andre’s hand, just wanting to make sure he knew he wasn’t really angry.

“Night.”

~~  
The next morning, or rather, afternoon, Jev woke up with a slight headache. Still, he had never felt more comfortable, someone warm pressed up against his back, a face nuzzled in the crook of his shoulder. 

He tensed a little when he realised it was Andre, his teammate still snoring softly. Jev tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Andre huffed and only pulled him closer, lips brushing over the sensitive skin of his neck.

Slowly, Jev turned around in the German’s hold, making sure not to wake him. He smiled gently at the peaceful expression on Andre’s face. 

Andre sighed and tangled their legs together, arm still slung over Jev’s bare waist. Jev bit his lip and gently trailed his fingers over Andre’s cheekbone, all the way down to his jaw. 

It wasn’t often he got to see Andre like this. Most of their time was spent chasing after each other, teasing and annoying the other relentlessly. It rarely was as soft and gentle as it was this morning.

It was during these moments that Jev had to remind himself that him and Andre were not actually together. There was no doubt he loved the German, and he knew Andre cared for him, but Jev had never been able to figure out if Andre was ín love with him, let alone as smitten as he was. Jev sighed and pulled his hand away from Andre’s cheek.

Andre’s brow furrowed slightly and he let out a discontented hum, searching for Jev’s touch. Jev let out a comforting sound, bringing his hand to Andre’s cheek again. After a long moment, Andre’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Jev teased. Andre just chuckled and closed his eyes again, stifling a yawn.

“5 more minutes.” Andre murmured. He tugged Jev closer, lips pressing against the sensitive skin of Jev’s neck before his breathing started to even out. Jev sighed, carding his fingers through Andre’s soft hair. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” Andre suddenly mumbled. “That couch was uncomfortable as hell.” 

“We’re teammates, gotta look out for each other.” Jev answered. Andre shifted so he could look at the Frenchman.

“Yeah, about that…” he started. Jev paled.

“W-what?! Are you leaving the team? Andre, you can’t-” Jev spoke, eyes panicked. Andre brought a hand up to his cheek, gently brushing his thumb over the skin.

“Shh, calm down silly.” he soothed. “I’m not leaving the team. It’s just… I have been thinking. We get along really well, and I really like spending time with you, more than with anyone else. So eh… yeah…” he trailed off. Jev blinked.

“You… like me?” he said slowly. Andre shrugged before nodding, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

“Are you surprised?” he asked. Jev frowned.

“...not really to be honest.” he said after a moment. They both settled into a comfortable silence before Andre suddenly chuckled.

“This is kinda the point where you tell me if you feel the same, dork.” he said, punching Jev’s shoulder lightly. Jev blinked before groaning.

“I’m so sorry.” he said, a blush on his cheeks. “Oui! Yes, I like you too.” he said with a chuckle. Andre grinned, pushing himself onto his eyebrow. 

“Does that mean I get to kiss you know?” he murmured, leaning in a little more. Jev didn’t answer, and instead just pressed his lips against Andre’s. The German smiled into the kiss, parting his lips as Jev deepened it. 

He let Jev push him onto his back, the Frenchman rolling on top of him as they moved their lips together almost lazily. His fingers came up to tangle in Jev’s slightly long locks, and he teasingly tugged at them, smiling at the soft, breathy sound Jev let out.

They were interrupted by Nicolas barging into the room.

“Jev! We kinda lost Andre- oh nevermind...Morning.” he grinned, not even seeming too surprised to see the two all tangled up together. “Breakfast is almost ready.” he added, before casually sauntering off again.

Jev looked down at Andre again, both wearing matched blushes now. They just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter, Jev rolling off Andre as he tried to calm down.

Turning his head to the side, Jev grinned at the German.

“I love you.” he said softly. Andre grinned back, rolling onto his side so he could pull him close, Jev contently snuggling against his chest for another moment.

“I love you too.” Andre whispered, nuzzling the top of his head. “But I’m hungry as well, so breakfast before fun okay?” he purred, playfully trailing his hand over Jev’s spine. Jev pulled a face and pressed closer, wanting to object to the order, but also his stomach was rumbling loudly now. He laughed as Andre gave him a knowing look

“Fine, breakfast it is.”


End file.
